


Serene

by Ianjvt



Series: Silver and Emeralds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianjvt/pseuds/Ianjvt
Summary: ‘I’m home.’ Draco Malfoy-Potter’s voice echoes through the quiet apartment. He has just stepped inside the door after a long day at work. His irritating colleague Petra has not stopped bothering him, and his contacts are still not providing him with any useful information. Draco lets out a defeated sigh. He’s revealed to be home, away from it all.





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> Arg! This was supposed to go up much earlier, but I didn't have anyone who could read it for me and tell me what they thought. So here you go. A not-beta-checked version. I'm afraid it isn't any good, but maybe you disagree. Tell me in the comments!

It rains. Heavily. The small pearls of liquid splash against the ground as they hit it with remarkable speed. The sound of droplets echoes through the neighbourhood and draws its whole population into a serene coma. The rain drapes over them like a soft, fluffy blanket, and it muffles the noises of life, even in the Malfoy-Potter household.

 

‘I’m home.’ Draco Malfoy-Potter’s voice echoes through the quiet apartment. He has just stepped inside the door after a long day at work. His irritating colleague Petra has not stopped bothering him, and his contacts are still not providing him with any useful information. Draco lets out a defeated sigh. He is revealed to be home, away from it all.

 

Removing his outer robe, he hangs the dark blue garment onto a silver hook. His black suitcase, containing all his documents and unfinished articles, is placed on the hallway floor. It falls over with a gentle thud and documents skid out across the doormat, but Draco ignores it. The apartment is unusually dark.

 

Venturing deeper into his home, the blond man soon manages to find his husband. This unusually quiet husband is lying on the couch with glasses askew, silent snores emitting from his mouth. Harry is sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around a little Teddy Lupin. The seven year old boy is sleeping just as peacefully, resting his head and upper body on his godfather’s belly.

 

They’ve been babysitting the child every Friday evening since they got married now, only so that the sisters Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy can meet for dinner. Draco doesn’t really mind. He knows Harry loves the presence of the forever colour shifting child, and it also makes Draco’s mother happy. Draco has come to like little Teddy anyway, even though he’s undoubtedly not a huge fan of children in general.

 

Draco can’t stop the fond smile that graces his face at the sight of the two, and an amused huff escapes his lips. The blond approaches the two sleeping beauties and crouches next to the couch. A pale hand winds out to stroke a few dark hairs out of his lover’s face. It’s a pretty face, one which Draco loves a lot. More than he ever thought he would. He runs his pinky over a dark eyebrow and sighs as the gentle warmth fills his chest, accompanied by a thudding heart. After five years together he still feels like a lovesick teenager.

 

‘Mh…?’ The green almond eyes crack open. Obviously under a sleepy haze, the green orbs, with some effort, focuses on Draco’s pointy face. Harry’s eyes are narrowed as if the light is blinding him, even if the only thing illuminating the room is the streetlight outside. The sleepy looking man cracks a smile as he finally seems to process who is before him. He removes a hand from around Teddy to lay it upon Draco’s pale one. Teddy doesn’t move an inch.

 

‘Hello,’ mumbles the sleepy creature named Harry and brings Draco’s hand to his mouth. He kisses the delicate hand, lazily, and Draco has to roll his eyes despite his warm face.

 

‘Had a good nap?’ asks Draco in a whisper, to not wake little Teddy. Harry intertwines their fingers and holds their hands against his slowly rising and falling chest. Draco can feel his warmth against his hand as it touches Harry’s body.

 

‘Yes,’ mumbles his sleepy Harry and brings his other hand up to slide his fingers into the hair on the back of Draco’s neck. He smiles and with light pressure he brings Draco in for a soft kiss. Draco rolls his eyes once again, this time at Harry’s advances, but goes along with it. If he is entirely honest, kissing Harry might have been what he had been fantasising about all day.

 

Their lips meet in a gentle press of mouths. The lazy flick of a tongue sends Draco’s heart racing. Harry holds him down, and when Draco tries to break away from him he stubbornly tightens his grip.

 

‘Harry,’ mumbles Draco in protest against the hot movement of Harry’s lips. His husband only kisses him harder, and his tongue attempts to drive Draco mad. Draco has to fight to break free from the maddening arousing mouth.

 

‘Teddy,’ he hisses at Harry and sends a meaningful gaze towards the child resting on Harry’s belly. The green eyed man pouts at Draco's caution and tries to pull Draco in again, but the blond man resists.

 

‘He’s not gonna wake up,’ mumbled Harry and the pressure on the back of Draco's head becomes even greater. Draco stares into Harry's pleading green eyes. They suck him in like a black hole, capturing him. Soon he's trapped in their depths. With a sigh Draco gives in to Harry’s pleas.

 

When their lips meet again it’s hotter and in a whole different pace. It’s no longer gentle, but desperate and needy. There are hot tongues and mischievous teeth, scraping across soft wet lips and Draco is swimming in it. He's completely lost.

 

When the little voice belonging to an obviously newly awoken Teddy Lupin suddenly bursts into a loud, ‘Ewwwww,’ both of the young men finally come to their senses and scramble apart. Draco is sure his face is burning up, and he quickly tries to make himself presentable again. He rights his hair, wipes at his wet lips, Harry laughs and Teddy grimaces in disgust.

 

‘Gross!’

 

Draco gets up from the floor and mumbles a quick, ’I’ll make us dinner,’ to hide his embarrassment. As he quickly disappears into the kitchen Harry’s warm laughter follows him out.

 

The blond remains flustered for the rest of the evening, but as they sit down to eat the happiness fills his insides, warm, gentle and utterly serene.


End file.
